Dying Light
by The Eerie Lights
Summary: Lightpaw is meant to save the clans from Fallenclan, but something happens, she is infected with red-cough, the worst sickness yet, she is due to death soon, what will happen is she dies? One-shot, can continue if wanted, summary sucks, story is better.


**Dying Light**

Lightpaw sat in the back of the Silverlight's den, waiting for Nightpaw, her sister, to return.

_My destiny is to save the clans! Starclan save me... How can I do it dead?_ Lightpaw thought sadly.

"Lightpaw?" asked a scratchy voice.

"Firepath? What happened?!" Lightpaw rose from her mossy nest, Firepath was bleeding heavily.

Lightpaw wheezed, smoke filling her lungs.

"FIRE!" Shadowfall, a black queen yowled from outside, dashing to the nursery to get her kits.

Firepath suddenly collasped, blood pooling around him.

"Firepath? Firepath, wake up!" Lightpaw shook Firepath with her unstable paws, blood soon stained her sandy paws.

Firepath didn't move, his eyes slowly closed.

"Oh no..." Lightpaw whispered.

"Nightpaw! Dawnflower!" she yowled the name of her dear sister and mother. No response.

She dashed to the other side of camp, hoping to find them.

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw!" something squeaked, Lightpaw turned around to see a dead mouse on the fresh-kill pile squeaking her name.

"Lightpaw!"

Lightpaw jolted out of her nightmare.

"Lightpaw? Are you okay?" meowed Silverlight, the medicine cat.

"Yes, I just had the worst nightmare..." she sighed.

"I could tell." the silvery she-cat sighed, her dark blue eyes tinted with sleep.

"It's only moon-high, go back to sleep."

The sandy she-cat briefly lifted her head, Silverlight was right, it was moon-high.

Lightpaw sighed and curled up tightly and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Hey Lightpaw!" a black she-cat bounded into the den, waking Lightpaw from her peaceful sleep.

"Nightpaw!" she purred.

"How do you feel?" Nightpaw asked.

"I feel fine, I'm still... sick." Lightpaw sighed, sitting up.

her sister's eyes glinted with pity, "Look, you can get better! I know you can! You just have to belive. Windclan will need you... every clan will need you!" Nightpaw whispered inspiring words.

Hope flickered in Lightpaw's gaze for awhile until she broke out in a fit of coughing. Her shoulders slumped as her eyes returned to her sad gaze.

"Nightpaw!" called Snakestrike, Nightpaw's mentor.

"I'll never get better." Lightpaw whispered.

"Yes. Yes you will! Look, I've got to go, but take care of yourself!" Nightpaw meowed while padding out of the den.

The black she-cat's tail was swallowed by the leaves surrounding the entrance.

_How can she get better if she doesn't think she can?_ Nightpaw thought.

''About time," meowed Snakestrike.

''Today we can either hunt, or do battle practice with Driftpaw."

"Can we do battle practice? I want to prepare for Fallenclan's return." Nightpaw asked.

The two cats padded out into the lively green forest. Doves cooed gently and dew glinted softy.

The cool forest floor housed many mice at this time in newleaf.

Lightpaw sat on her nest, hope draining from her.

Brokenkit dashed into the den, followed by Foxkit, and Cloverkit.

"Can you tell us a story?" they all asked at once.

"Sure!" Lightpaw purred, the kits had always cheered her up, especially Brokenkit, he was like a little leader already!

All the kits sat down in a circle, preparing for the story.

"So, once upon a time-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Is this about when Skyclan was around? Could it Pleaseeee be about when Skyclan was around?" squeaked Brokenkit.

"Why yes, of course it can be!" Lightpaw purred.

"Once upon a time, there was five clans, each of them lived in a different type of area, Thunderclan has a forest, Windclan has a moor, Riverclan has a marshy forest type area, and Shadowclan has a marsh. Now this story is about an apprentice who was half Shadowclan, half Thunderclan."

"Tell us! Tell us!" the kits chanted.

Nightpaw hissed, clawing at Driftpaw's ear, but the senior apprentice was too fast, and Nightpaw hit air.

"Well done Driftpaw!" meowed Jayflight, his mentor.

''You too, Nightpaw!" Jayflight praised.

The black she-cat nodded and padded over to a shady spot where Snakestrike was watching.

"That was great! You only missed him on the blow to the ear!" her mentor purred.

"Still, I missed him."

Snakestrike's green eyes narrowed, "You should be happy, by the way, you are o become a warrior."

"Wait, yesterday, that was my last assesment?!"

"Yes."

"YES! Wait, what about Lightpaw?"

"I don't know."

"His name was Larkpaw, his parent was Darkfall, his father, from Thunderclan, and Scorchcloud, his mother from Shadowclan, Larkpaw lived in Shadowclan with his mother-" Lightpaw was cut off from a fit of coughing and a large pain in her chest.

"I'm getting Silverlight!" squeaked Cloverkit, Lightpaw started to close her eyes slowly, the last thing she saw was Cloverkit's speckled tail.

She woke in a starry forest, cats stood all around them.

Lightpaw gasped in horror, "Am I dead?"

"No," replied a spirit, "You're in the final stage of red-cough, you remain here, until you die."

"I just stay here and slowly die?!"

"Sadly so."

Three moons later

Nightmist laid in a puddle of water, blood slowly stained it red, the whole clan was almost gone.

"No!" a little light gray she-kit shook Nightmist.

"Mom!" she sobbed.

"She was weak. Join us and you'll be powerful." a gray tom meowed.

"Never!" the she-kit spat.

"Fine. Have it your way." the gray tom meowed and picked the kit up by the neck, and bit hard, there was a snap, a burst of blood, and the tom dropped the kit in a puddle of it's own blood beside it's mother.

"All will fall." the tom whispered and walked away.

***-* Don't kill me for that horrible ending okay? I sort of got tired of writing my regular story and decided to write this. Happy Holidays! I'm going to take a few day break, so thats why I won't be uploading, and if you haven't, check out my other fan fictions!**


End file.
